1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable item having an inside surface and an outside surface.
The present invention also relates to a method of activating a control module supported within an item of clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known for wearable items to be provided with electrically active devices and to be provided with a control module so as to provide energy to these devices. In addition, it is known for control modules to include activation buttons, such that the module can be activated during use and then deactivated, primarily to conserve electrical energy.
A module constrained within a pocket within a jacket is disclosed in US 2016/0021945. The pocket includes a zipper allowing the module to be removed from said pocket so that activation and deactivation of the button may occur. However, it is appreciated that in some environments it may be difficult to remove the item from an internal pocket, thus making activation and deactivation difficult while a user continues to wear the jacket.
An alternative approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,008, in which activation may be performed while a module continues to be restrained within a pocket. However, a button of this type may be difficult to locate and is therefore given a significant length so as to allow it to be felt by a user. However, a problem with this approach is that a user may still encounter difficulties in terms of locating the button and the button itself may be activated or deactivated accidentally and could, under some circumstances, result in damage.